


It's Just a Crush

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder deals with his unrequited feelings for Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Crush

He’s not sure when, but at some point Ryder started to notice Tina.

He never actively looked for her. It was just flashes at first. A lock of her hair as she turned a corner. The heel of those crazy boots tapping to the beat of a song. The sound of her laugh when Sam does one of his impressions. And before he knew it, Ryder had a crush.

A big one.

Oh, he still had a thing for Marley. But as Marley began to spend more and more time with Jake, Ryder began to spend more time watching how Tina’s hair moved as she walked down the hall and less time thinking about Marley’s big blue eyes.

So it hurts. This moment. Sitting dumbly in the locker room with the rest of the glee club as Tina bravely dedicates a song to Blaine (Blaine!) who is staring back at her like he has no clue what it actually going on. That the beautiful, talented girl in front of them isn’t asking him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

But the worst part is her face when Blaine very politely says, “No.”

**

He tries hard not to watch her bare legs peeking through the tulle of her dress as she steps on the stage with the rest of the girls.

He tries hard not to watch her lean in a little too close for his liking to Blaine as they dance only for Sam to interrupt them.

He tries hard not to look at her as he sings a song he is secretly singing for her.

He tries hard to be a good date to the Cheerio in the neck brace that asked him to go with her.

He tries.

He really does.

But all he can see is the disappointment in Tina’s eyes as Blaine runs off with Sam to the locker room.

**

She’s so pretty. He knows that Tina’s pretty but until she is wrapped up in his arms, even if it is just for a few seconds, he didn’t realize how pretty.

The words are easy. 

‘And I will wait for you.’

But waiting is pointless. Tina is a senior. She’s graduating in a few months and she has a huge crush on Blaine, no matter how pointless it may be. His crush is just as pointless. A girl like her would never like a guy like him.

At least Tina is doing something about her crush. She’s testing the waters, making sure Blaine knows how she feels. All Ryder is doing is watching her out of the corner of his eye and sighing helplessly as she stares at Blaine.

But then she pokes the tip of his nose lightly and his smile broadens as she giggles quietly.

Maybe letting her know wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
